Bad Medicine
by SaEnnisJ
Summary: Un Joker che potrebbe stupirvi ma...mai fidarsi delle apparenze...


Bad Medicine

L'uomo nudo davanti allo specchio a capo chino,nella penombra sinistra creata dalle fioche lampadine sulla cornice. Sorride e le guarda.  
Una parte di esse spenta,le lampadine sono solo un annerito ammasso di fili metallici. L'altra parte illuminata,le lampadine integre e leggermente impolverate svolgono alla perfezione il loro lavoro.  
Quella scena suscita un ricordo nell'uomo davanti allo specchio. Ricorda quando la sua vita era ancora illuminata da mille felici lampadine,ricorda emozioni,frammenti,ormai lontani, di una vita normale. Aveva dieci anni quando tutta la luce dorata della sua vita cominci ad affievolirsi.  
L'uomo finalmente alza la testa,lentamente,come a voler ritardare il pi possibile il momento in cui osserver ancora la sua faccia davanti a se.  
La sua immagine ora perfettamente riflessa sulla superficie davanti a lui. Si ritrova a fissare il suo riflesso e a rimuginare.  
Il suo viso ancora giovane. E lui ride a questa considerazione.  
Nessuno potr mai vedere il suo vero volto, nessuno potr mai vedere la sua faccia. E' uno spettacolo che avr per sempre un solo e unico spettatore. La natura a volte cos stramba,pensa.  
Regalare lineamenti cos particolari ad un'uomo destinato a diventare il pi spietato criminale che si ricordi. Si ritrova a pensare ad un suo vecchio compagno di scuola a cui sfugge il nome, tanto buono,di cos buone maniere e cos insignificante. La natura non solo stramba,pensa. E' crudele.  
Ripercorre ogni momento della sua vita che riesce a ricordare.  
Chiss come sarebbe stato avere una vita normale. Chiss come sarebbe stato incontrare una ragazza,magari...innamorarsi. Avere un bambino, pensa, donare ad una piccola e innocente creatura la vita perfetta che a me non stata mai concessa.  
L'uomo pensa,pensa,ancora. Pensa alla possibilit di redimersi,rifarsi una vita normale. Seguire delle regole,vivere parte di una comunit ,  
senza vivere nascosto.  
La sua mano ruvida e grande si dirige sulla sua guancia e scende di poco. Tocca piano le cicatrici ai lati della bocca,  
le percorre lento con la punta dell'indice e del medio,chiude gli occhi e piccolo sorriso compare sulle sue labbra,che in pochi secondi esplode incontrollato e si trasforma in una risata folle,eccitata. Continua a ridere in quella maniera delirante,quasi spaventosa mentre inginocchiatosi a terra cerca frenetico qualcosa nel mobile grigio sotto il lavandino. Spalanca le porte quasi sradicandole dalle giunture e afferra due contenitori senza alcuna scritta. Apre il primo,quello pi grande e impaziente passa sul viso una densa cera bianca,donando al volto un'aspetto minaccioso. Ricorda per un attimo il bianco dei frammenti delle stoviglie che sua madre scagliava contro suo padre per difendersi. Emette un latrato sinistro.  
Con l'altro contenitore prende veloce una piccola dose di pasta nera e la passa intorno agli occhi. Ricorda la terra nera sulle sue ginocchia mentre correva con tutte le sue forze per la strada sterrata cercando di dimenticare. Si rimira allo specchio da ogni angolazione e la sua risata,se possibile, diventa ancora pi stridente e acuta. Afferr sul lavandino incrostato un ultimo barattolo pi piccolo e leggero. Il barattolo sporco e un cerchio rosato e appiccicaticcio si rivela quando solleva il contenitore.  
Contiene qualcosa di rosso,un rosso intenso. Il ricordo pi lancinante si insinua nella sua mente caotica. Le sue mani sporche del suo sangue.  
Ripete il movimento di poco prima dipingendo l'ultimo spietato pezzo di quell'inquietante quadro. Non riesce pi ad osservarsi in quello specchio che nella sua banalit rifletteva cos spudoratamente tutta la sua esistenza. Ora c' solo il buio.  
Comincia a scaraventare tutto il contenuto dei cassetti sul pavimento e ride ride ride.  
Si riveste,di tutto punto. Ride talmente tanto che quasi non riesce a respirare. Ha una mano sul petto,che pare incollata e si muove al ritmo del suo respiro stentato.  
Poi all'improvviso la risata poi si spegne con la stessa rapidit con cui era esplosa. L'uomo riflette,ancora. Come diamine ha fatto a pensare a tutte quelle stronzate prima? Il mondo era stato crudele con lui pi che con ogni altro. Non voleva essere una persona normale perch sarebbe significato adeguarsi alle regole di quel mondo,e si credeva uno stupido solo per averlo anche solo per averlo,anche solo per un secondo,desiderato. Una stupida futile vita con delle fottutissime regole. Era il suo turno adesso,era la sua vendetta contro il mondo. Avrebbe scatenato il caos pi assoluto e cos perfetto. Avrebbe distrutto tutto ci che era...inadeguato.  
-Caos Caos Caos Caos Caos ripeteva con voce bassa e roca mentre sistemava il suo arsenale nella giacca. Gli serviva qualcosa contro tutti i pensieri di quella mattina,qualcosa che gli facesse dimenticare ogni debolezza.  
Si trascina fino alla finestra guardando silenzio tombale del vecchio rifugio isolato, il rombo di un motore annuncia l'arrivo di un veicolo di grossa cilindrata.  
L'uomo ghigna leggendo la scritta sul furgone, strano come si possa trovare una risposta nelle cose pi semplici.

-Il Massacro la miglior medicina-

Ancora ridendo chiude la porta dietro di se.


End file.
